Naruto dan 7 Seme OOC
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: AllSeme x Naru! Seorang Naruto, Uke awesome idaman para seme itu tinggal satu kontrakan dengan 7 seme buaya darat yang suka cari kesempatan? wajh bakal ada banyak persaingan nih, kira-kira siapa yang bakal menang ya? hoho... tenang semua dapat bagian kok! Sasu, Shika, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Kiba, dan Sai, memang paling pinter cari alesan! "Kenapa mereka semua berdiri?" penuh warning!


Di Tokyo ada sebuah perumahan elit bernama Konoha, dan salah satunya ada kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Tepatnya rumah nomer 31 blok B, dinding bercat orange kalem dengan taman kecil di depan. Tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bahas, malainkan pemuda blonde yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang bersama dua koper dan tiga tas besar itu lah yang akan kita bahas.

Ya, dia Namikaze Naruto. pemuda manis pecinta jeruk yang mana semua barangnya selalu memiliki stempel gambar jeruk ini sedang menunggu teman-temannya. Hari ini adalah hari jumat, hari di mana ia akan pindah ke rumah kontrakannya yang baru. err... bukan punya dirinya sih, itu adalah rumah yang di sewa secara patungan bersama dirinya dan kawan-kawannya, walau pun sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak ikut patungan. Bukan Naruto yang gak modal, tapi entah kenapa ketujuh temannya yang merupakan anak-anak orang kaya itu –minus satu orang –menanggung uang patungannya.

Teman-temannya memang sangat baik. Bahkan, mereka rela menjemput Naruto yang rumahnya terbilang sangat jauh. Tapi jujur, sebenarnya si pirang agak sedikit aneh dengan hal ini, pasalnya empat dari tujuh orang yang di maksud tidak suka tempat ramai. Ah, tapi sudahlah, toh semakin ramai semakin bagus.

Pemuda bertubuh sedang itu menengok saat mendengar suara mobil dari kejauhan. Matanya sedikit di pincingkan saat yang terlihat hanyalah debu-debu dan asap yang mendekat, tapi tak berapa lama dari kepulan asap dan debu itu muncul siluet merah, biru, silver, dan Hijau.

Eh,Naruto pikir yang menjemputnya Cuma satu orang, tapi sepertinya keempat mobil itu adalah milik, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, dan Shika? Dan, kenapa pula mereka melaju sekencang itu, apa mereka sedang balapan?

**CKIT...**

Mobil-mobil mewah itu berhenti bersamaan dan berjajar rapi di depan si pirang di ikuti para penumpangnya yang keluar dengan cara khas masing-masing.

Sasuke yang berada di barisan terdepan dengan mobil birunya keluar dengan agak slow mossion. Ia berdiri di bagian sisi mobil dengan posisi agak menyamping, tersenyum angkuh seperti biasa dan melempar pandangan pada Naruto yang, err... agak sensual membuat si pirang bergidik dan langsung melempar pandangan ke berisan ke dua.

Di sana, Neji berdiri anggun layaknya putra bangsawan. Rambutnya yang panjang terterpa angin dan membuat Naruto teringat akan iklan shampoo berkondisioner. Sayang, kedipan mata tak jelas dari pemilik iris lavender itu juga membuat sang Namikaze tak betah melihat lama-lama hingga segera menatap ke barisan ketiga.

Ke Sebuah mobil merah maroon keren dengan seorang pemuda berambut senada yang berdiri menyandar di pintu mobil sambil menatapnya lurus dengan wajah datar. Hah, apa tidak bisa temannya ini sedikit saja lebih ekpresif, yah walau tak seperti dua manusia aneh sebelumnya tapi kan bisa tersenyum atau menyapa.

Naruto langsung melongos ke bagian paling belakang karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Gaara. Tapi, malah pemandangan yang lebih membosankan dari sebelumnya yang ia lihat. wajah mengantuk milik Shikamaru yang sedang menguap di dalam mobil hijau itu.

Tuhan, tidakkah bisa kau mengijikan hambaMu itu memiliki teman yang biasa-biasa saja? Setidaknya untuk menjemputnya sore ini ia ingin teman yang sedikit enak di pandang dalam tanda kutip.

Dan Tuhan pun mendengar doa si pirang. Sebuah limosin hitam panjang mendekat perlahan, berhenti di samping deretan mobil-mobil keren sebelumnya kemudian turun lah seorang sopir yang membukakan pintu bagian belakang.

"Hai Naru, mau naik mobil baru ku?" ujar pemuda dalam mobil itu sambil tersenyum –yang kemungkinan palsu.

Sang empunya nama yang masih mengedutkan bibirnya karena kedatangan satu lagi pemilik wajah tak enak di pandang dalam tanda kutip itu hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya yang ini masih memiliki senyum yang agak wajar, tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan menjijik, dan tidak akan menguap hingga membuatnya ikutan menguap.

"Aku ikut kau saja Sai."

_**Gubrak!**_

Dan tanpa sadar empat pemuda sebelumnya langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak elit. Sedang Sai hanya tersenyum, hanya saja senyum itu makin lebar dan nampak seperti senyum kemenangan seorang iblis.

**Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC**

Pintu Limosin hitam itu terbuka dan langsung sebuah kaki berbalut jeans biru menapak keluar. Empunya yang tak lain adalah Naruto berdiri di depan pintu mobil sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Pertama naik mobil semewah ini dirinya langsung ketiduran, hah... mana dirinya ternyata tidur di pundak Sai lagi. bukannya apa, Naruto kan jadi tidak enak, sudah numpang ngerepotin.

Dengan sedikit malas ia pun berjalan ke bagian belakang jok di mana pak sopir telah mengeluarkan koper-koper dan tasnya. Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuh barang-barang itu, dengan ajaib teman-temannya meraih satu koper yang sama bersamaan.

Err... ada apa sih sebenarnya, kenapa dari tadi mata mereka semua nampak memancarkan aura persaingan? dan, kenapa mereka adu deathglare ngeri itu?

"Dobe, biar kopermu mereka yang bawa, kita masuk saja dulu." Ujar sebuah suara yang Naruto yakin milik Sasuke.

Yah, lagi pula Naruto juga lelah berkemas seharian, jadi memang lebih baik dirinya masuk saja duluan. Tinggalakan orang-orang tak jelas kesambet apa itu.

Dan masuklah kedua pemuda itu dengan Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto sambil menyeringai ke arah belakang. Mengejek para kacung koper yang tak sadar sedang dipecundangi itu.

"Hah, capeknya~" ujar Naruto yang sudah masuk di dalam rumah dan mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa.

Baru si pirang menyandar dan memejamkan mata, tapi sudah terusik dengan seseorang yang memijit bahu sebelah kirinya dengan pelan. ia pun menoleh, menatap aneh keturunan Uchiha yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Kau bilang capek," jawab Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan tanya Naruto tersebut.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung berohria sambil tersenyum senang. Ia memutar posisinya jadi membelakangi Sasuke agar pemuda itu leluasa memijit pundaknya. Tak sadar hal itu malah membuat sang Uchiha leluasa menggerayanginya.

"Emh, turun sedikit teme~" gumam Naruto keenakan membuat pemuda itu menyeringai lebar.

Si raven yang sok lebih pintar karena mempecundangi para kacung di luar sana menuruti perkataan Naruto bagai babu. Tapi sang Uchiha bukan babu sembarang babu, lihat saja tangan kirinya yang semakin turun sampai ke pantat dengan tangan kanannya semakin ke depan sampai hampir menyentuh nipel di balik kaos putih Naruto.

_**Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!**_

Koper-koper dan tas-tas berstempel jeruk pun berjatuhan ke tanah dengan para pelakunya menatap sisa bayangan pemuda pirang yang tadi. bagi Sasuke mengangkat koper adalah pekerjaan babu, jadi mana sudi dirinya melakukan hal itu, jadi lebih baik ia membawa empunya saja, atau mengangkat empunya sekalian kalau memungkinkan. Makan tu koper!

**Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC**

Malam hari menjelang persiapan makan malam di rumah kontrakan Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlangsung ricuh. Ini makan bersama untuk yang pertama kali bagi mereka, dan berhubung baru pindah tentu saja semua merasa kelelahan hingga tak ada yang bersedia memasak. Tapi bukan karena itu mereka ribut, tapi karena ada seorang pemuda gemar tersenyum yang sok keren mengajak Naruto makan di luar yang menyebabkan pemuda-pemuda lain yang tak kreatif ikut-ikutan.

Alhasil, si pirang yang sedang duduk di sofa dan berhadapan muka dengan tujuh temannya –atau lebih tepatnya menghadap Kiba saja yang tepat di depannya, langsung berwajah cengoh.

"Ayo Nar sama gue, entar kita makan ramen di Ichiraku." Seru Inuzuka Kiba sambil menunjuk dagunya dengan jempol.

Yah, ramen memang kesukaan Naruto dan memang ia belum makan ramen seharian. Jadi kedengarannya itu ide yang bagus. Hendak pemuda tan itu membuka mulut untuk mengiyakan dengan agak malas, tapi seorang telah lebih dulu memotong.

"Bukankah dulu kau sangat suka saat aku traktir sea food, bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran perancis itu lagi?"

Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Neji dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia memang suka ramen, tapi sea food mahal yang jarang ia makan itu juga bukan hal yang bisa ditolak.

"Aku traktir kau steak, bagaimana dobe?"

"Lebih baik kita cari makanan yang sehat saja Naru."

Dan terdengarlah tawaran-tawaran makan malam yang lain, membuat si blonde tolah-toleh mengikuti suara teman-temannya. Steak, salad, sea food, ramen, shushi, bento, lasanya, pasta, pizza, krabby patty, semua makanan di sebut dan sukses membuat kepala Naruto yang masih menoleh-noleh itu pusing serta berasap.

_**Ting Tung Ting Tung...**_

Saking ribut dan berisiknya yang mendengar –atau mungkin yang sudi memperhatikan bel pintu itu hanya satu orang. Shino, pemuda yang paling diam dan tak menawarkan apa pun pada Naruto sedari itu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu, tak lama ia kembali ke ruang di mana Naruto berada sambil membawa kantong sedang berwarna coklat.

"Naruto, aku memesan dua porsi nasi kare, apa kau mau?" tanyanya membuat semua orang berhenti bicara.

Pemuda itu menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Shino dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah terharu. Sungguh, Naruto sudah sangat lapar tapi malah semua membuatnya pusing, Cuma Shino yang enggak.

Ia pun mengangguk-angguk dan langsung berdiri, berjalan mengikuti Shino yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dapur. Think smart guys, saat yang lain berinisiatif mengajak Naruto makan di luar, Shino sudah yakin pemuda polos yang cinta makan itu akan bingung memilih, makanya dirinya langsung memesan makanan via telpon. Dan lihatkan, usaha Shino yang lebih kreatif berhasil.

_**Kruyuk...**_

Dan terdengarlah suara cacing-cacing perut berdemo masal. Nampaknya mereka akan melalui malam ini dengan perut kosong. Ck,ck,ck... nikmatilah rasa lapar itu sementara Shino menyuapi sang sang Namikaze.

**Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC**

Kasus ribut-ribut makan malam selesai bukan berarti Naruto bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya. Rumah ini memiliki empat kamar, jadi kenapa harus berebut menempati kamar yang ingin dirinya tempati? Bahkan Kiba yang menjadi teman sekamarnya di usir dengan alasan pemuda itu patungan paling sedikit.

Hah, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bukankah malah dirinya tidak bayar sama sekali, jadi kenapa tidak ikut di usir juga? ada yang enggak beres nih.

"Kita suit saja." Terdengar sebuah suara yang kemungkinan milik Gaara

Naruto yang duduk di atas ranjang dan memandang gerombolan temannya yang nampak suit hanya menghela nafas. Baru pertama kali ini dirinya melihat keturunan keluarga kaya melakukan suit demi tidur di dalam kamar bercat orange. Eh, atau mungkin mereka berebut karena kamar ini satu-satunya yang memiliki kamar mandi di dalam? hah, entahlah, apa pun alasannya Naruto jadi tidak berminat lagi tidur di sana. Lebih baik dirinya tidur di ruang Televisi bersama Kiba saja.

Pemuda itu pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal sebelum beranjak turun sambil membawa selimut dan bantal. Ia berjalan gontai melewati keenam temannya yang masih suit itu sampai dirinya ke ruang tengah.

"Hoam~ Oyasumi..."

Dengan itu pun Naruto menjatuhkan bantalnya diikuti dirinya yang benar-benar tinggal setengah watt. Tak perlu waktu lama, pemuda itu sudah mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus pertanda telah sampai ke alam mimpi. Dan entah ia bermimpi apa sampai tanpa sadar memeluk pemuda di sampingnya bak guling.

Yah, berhubung Kiba memiliki ingsting seperti anjing, merasa ada yang membekapnya ia pun langsung terbangun. Dan betapa lebar seringaian di wajah coklat itu saat tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya.

Ternyata, Tuhan itu berpihak pada orang yang teraniaya. Biar pun miskin bukan berarti Kiba tak dapat kesempatan seperti yang lainkan? Bahkan dirinya dapat anugrah yang lebih besar. Di-pe-luk.

_**Krik Krik Krikk...**_

Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan di kamar yang baru saja Naruto tinggalkan. posisi mereka yang seolah mendadak beku dengan beberapa tangan berhenti diudara, membuat keenamnya terlihat bak patung. Bagus, tetaplah seperti itu. dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat kebisingan hingga membangunkan Kiba dari mimpi indahnya.

**Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC**

Matahari terbit dengan indah, bau embun juga masih sangat segar. Intinya, pagi yang sempurna untuk bangun dan pergi jogging. Yap, ketujuh cowok ganteng yang sedang berdiri di halaman itu memang hendak berjogging, tinggal menunggu sang ratu –err menunggu Naruto keluar maka mereka akan berangkat.

_**Ngeek...**_

Pintu depan pun terbuka, spontan semua –entah itu Sasuke yang sedang merenggangkan otot kaki, Shino yang memandang matahari terbit, sampai Shika yang tadinya tiduran di bangku depan halaman –langsung memandang ke satu arah yang sama, melihat sosok pirang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu dari bawah ke atas.

Sepatu kets orange dengan tali hijau menyala, kaki tan mulus yang berbalut boxer orange sebatas paha, kaus putih yang tidak begitu ketat namun terlihat pas, handuk kecil menggantung di leher, dan bibir dengan senyum ceria. Sosok mahluk sempurna yang lebih cantik dari apa pun itu sukses membuat semua cowok meneguk ludahnya.

"Yosh! Minna! Ayo kita lomba lari!" teriaknya kencang dan siap mengambil ancang-ancang.

Namun Naruto menegakkan lagi tubuhnya yang tadi sempat memasang kuda-kuda, menatap teman-temannya dengan satu alis terangkat. Lagi-lagi ada yang tidak beres. Dan, kenapa mereka semua jadi memeliki mata yang memancarkan pandangan yang mirip Sasuke?

Merasa tidak nyaman di pandangi yang Naruto pikir pandangan mengejek karena kulitnya yang tan terlihat, ia pun berdehem kasar untuk membuyarkan khayalan yang sebenarnya super-kotor-najis-mesum-rateM-ehem-ehem-nista mereka.

"Aku bersumpah! Kalau ada yang berkomentar akan aku –" desis Naruto diakhiri dengan nada mengambang sambil menunjuk ke arah selangkangan ketujuh pemuda –yang nampaknya mengembung –itu.

Serempak bak pasukan paskibraka mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan bersiul gaje, membuat si pirang sweatdrop. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto melihat cowok-cowok keren idola kampus itu berbuat seaneh ini, dan pertama kalinya juga ia sadar betapa kompaknya ketujuh temannya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak akrab itu.

Dengan langkah agak sebal ia pun berjalan ke gerbang yang langung diikuti teman-temannya. Tapi lagi-lagi aura itu dirasakan si pirang, aura persaingan yang begitu kental yang berasal dari arah belakang. Belum sempat Naruto menoleh, suara bedebam seperti kuda berpacu menyapa telinganya yang sedetik kemudian disusul kilatan cahaya dan hembusan debu.

Apa itu tadi? saking bingungnya Naruto sampai tidak bisa menoleh. Tangannya yang semula hendak meraih pagar pun mengambang di udara.

Kedip, Kedip, Kedip. Setelah beberapa kali membuka tutup kelopaknya dengan cepat, si pirang baru sadar itu tadi adalah kawan-kawannya yang berlari dengan kekuatan tak masuk akal.

"Apa mereka salah makan?" ujarnya sambil menatap horor kepulan debu di kejauhan.

"Merepotkan."

"Ei, Shika?" ujar Naruto kaget sambil menatap pemuda yang sedang tiduran di kursi panjang di sebelah kirinya.

Sepertinya Cuma Shikamaru yang tidak terlalu aneh dari kemarin, ya walau masih ikutan suit dan menawarinya makan malam di luar tapi setidaknyakan tidak ikut larikan. Apa mungkin Naruto tanyakan saja pada Shikamaru apa yang terjadi?

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kursi di mana pemuda itu duduk. Ia berdiri dan menatap pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan mata memincing. Pasti ini orang juga terlibat, dan seumpama alasan di balik semua ini adalah mengerjainya, awas saja!

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih, Shika?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah menarik Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia lalu segera menidurkan kepalanya di paha pemuda itu, membuat si pirang langsung mendelik kesal.

"Woy, budek ya?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Berisik idiot!" balas Shikamaru setelah menguap dan menutup matanya.

Heck! Kenapa ia malah di bentak balik? Dengan kesal Naruto pun membuang mukanya ke samping. Ia mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tak tahu kalau Shikamaru sempat tersenyum tipis tadi.

Lari itu merepotkan, jadi lebih baik dirinya tidur dengan nyenyak di pangkuan pemuda manis ini. ah, bukan tidur juga sih, sebenarnya ia hanya menutup matanya. Shika masih bisa kok merasakan pemuda itu sudah kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa.

"Dasar..." bisik Naruto pelan sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke atas untuk menutupi silau matahari di wajah temannya.

**Wush... Wushh... Wushh...**

Debu berputar-putar tertiup angin menjadi pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan nampaknya bagi keenam seme ganteng kita. Bahkan mereka yang tadinya berlari kencang berhenti dan membalik untuk melihat hal itu. atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka sedang cengoh karena menyadari si blonde tak ikut jogging?

**Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC**

Setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi seperti biasa –minus sarapan, semua penghuni rumah itu langsung mandi dan berdandan rapi, menenteng buku serta tas yang akan mereka bawa ke kampus. Naruto yang duduk santai di taman belakang hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat teman-temannya yang udah pada cakep dan wangi itu mengantri di depannya bak dirinya panitia pembagian sembako.

Apa lagi yang mau manusia-manusai ajaib ini lakukan? ah, Naruto tahu, pasti pada mau ngajakin ke kampus bareng. Ya, dirinya sudah sedikit mengerti kenapa semua temannya yang macho-macho ini berubah jadi eror. Tak salah lagi, pasti gara-gara itu. gara-gara mereka semua tahu Naruto membawa banyak persedian ramen instan pedas yang limited edition di dalam tasnya.

"Nar, ayo berangkat ke kampus naik bis bareng gue." Ujar Kiba semangat sambil merangkul pundak temannya itu.

Naruto hanya mendengus sebelum menyingkirkan tangan sang Inuzuka. Huh, masa mau minta ramen limited edition nyogoknya bagitu, harus yang lebih modal dong.

"Naik limosinku lagi aja Naru," tawaran keduan muncul dari Sai dengan senyum palsunya, tapi langsung di balasan Naruto dengan membuang muka ke samping. Sayangnya hal itu malah membuat si pirang bertemu pandang dengan Shino yang berhawa suram.

"Kau mau di antar Sai kemarin, jadi harusnya kau juga mau aku antar hari ini kalau kau temanku,"

Mendengar nada tidak mengenakan itu Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya. Ini orang kenapa selalu begini sih, sedikit aja gak bisa berkata dengan santai. Serius banget.

"Sebenarnya, hari ini aku gak –ada kuliah, hehehe... " ujar Naruto agak terbata sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Hah, tadinya mau cuek dan judes, tapi pas lihat wajah Shino kenapa dirinya jadi agak takut begitu ya, padahal di antara yang lain Aburame ini yang masuk katagori agak normal.

"Ayo Naruto." ujar seseorang memecah kegugupan pemuda pirang itu.

"I-iya,"

Si pirang dengan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Neji. Hendak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi sebuah suara datar membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Mau kemana?" Gaara, dia lah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Aku dan Neji mau sarapan sea food, hehehe..." jawab Naruto senang sambil kembali melangkah.

Neji yang sengaja berjalan di samping Naruto, mengangkat jari tengahnya di belakang punggung pemuda itu sebelum mengalihkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Tanpa perduli tatapan membunuh yang tertuju padanya, Neji malah mengobrol semakin akrab dengan Naruto dengan menempelkan kepala mereka sesekali.

"Neji, rambutmu wangi, kau pake sampoo apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang rambut panjang itu dan menciumnya.

_**Srek! Srek! Srek!**_

Dan mereka yang terbakar cemburu di belakang sana langsung merobeki buku yang di pegang masing-masing sambil membayangkan buku itu adalah rambut si banci di depan sana.

"Rambutmu juga wangi." Ucap Neji setelah mencium puncak kepala Naruto yang membuat cowok polos gak sadar situasi itu malah tertawa senang.

**Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC**

Setelah sadar betapa tangguhnya para rivalnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk membuat gebrakan baru. ya, dia akan berusaha merubah keadaan, sebab kalau diingat-ingat selama dua hari ini hanya dirinya lah yang belum kebagian fans service dari uke idamannya. Maka dari itu sekarang pemuda bertato itu sekarang berada di dapur, memasak. Sekali lagi, me-ma-sak.

Jangan salah, Gaara itu meski anak seorang wali kota, dirinya sangat mahir dalam masalah masak-memasak.

"Wah, Gaara baunya harum..." ujar Naruto yang memang sedari tadi membantu sang Sabaku di dapur.

Engh, tapi sebenarnya bukan Cuma Naruto, karena yang lain dengan sangat terpaksa demi tak mau kalah saing juga ikutan ke dapur. Entah itu sekedar mencuci piring seperti Kiba, memotong sayur seperti Sai, ngemil tomat layaknya Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kulkas, atau bahkan yang sekedar menonton seperti Shika dan Neji yang duduk di meja makan.

"Hm..." Gumam Gaara sambil mengangkat spatulanya di depan wajah Naruto.

Bukan sama sekali untuk memukulnya, tapi untuk menyuruh si pirang mencicipi makanannya. Mengerti hal itu, si blonde yang sangat doyan makan itu pun mendekatkan mulutnya untuk mencicipi makanan tersebut . ia lalu langsung tersenyum bangga karena makanan itu benar-benar enak. Padahal itu Cuma tumis tahu, bagaimana kalau daging.

"Enak sekali Gaara, kau pintar memasak!" serunya kencang membuat para seme lain mendengus malas karena merasa pujian Naruto terlalu berlebihan –bisa juga karena iri.

"Bukan kah aku calon suami yang sempurna Naruto." tanyanya tanpa nada tanya.

"Hem! Kau calon suami yang hebat, aku juga mau punya pasangan jago masak sepertimu!"

_**Pluk! Prank! Brak! Klonteng!**_

Tomat jatuh ke lantai, piring jatuh ke washtafle, kepala jatuh ke meja, dan pisau jatuh ketatahan, sementara seorang pemuda yang sedang memandang senyum lebar di sana menyeringai. untuk seorang Sabaku yang tak pernah kalah, dirinya memang harus menciptakan stike seperti ini. benar-benar telak dan tepat ke inti sasaran.

**Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC**

Naruto baru saja tahu di dapur itu sangat panas. Padahal dirinya hanya berdiri di samping Gaara sepanjang pemuda itu memasak tadi, tapi tubuhnya sudah kegerahan seperti ini. benar juga, mungkin ini di tambah dengan perutnya yang terlalu kekenyangan, makanya suhu tubuhnya naik. Hem, sepertinya mandi adalah pilihan yang bagus.

"Ah, aku mau mandi saja..." ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya, membuat semua orang yang tadi fokus dengan televisi menatapnya.

"Em? Kenapa, kalian juga mau mandi? " tanya Naruto polos –kalau tak mau di bilng bodoh –pada teman-temannya.

"Ehem, sepertinya aku memang butuh mandi agar tidak selalu mengantuk." Ujar Shikamaru mendahului semua sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hm, setelah memasak pasti aku bau, mandi ide yang bagus. " susul Gaara.

"Yo Nar, mau aku gosok punggungmu?" tanya Kiba semangat.

Dan terdengarlah alasan-alasan masuk akal lain yang sebenarnya Cuma kamuflase belaka. Dan dasarnya si uke yang jadi sasaran gak sadar, dia pun hanya tersenyum senang dan membayangkan betapa serunya mandi bersama sambil saling menggosok punggung dengan posisi berjajar.

Uwa, itu memang sebenarnya yang Naruto inginkan sejak dulu. Habis ayahnya yang bekerja di bank itu selalu repot, dirinya juga anak tunggal jadi tak bisa menikmati rutinitas menggosok punggung seperti yang di lakukan keluarga lainnya.

"Yosh! Ayo washing-washing body togeter, teman-teman! " ujarnya ngaco tapi bersemangat.

_**Smirk! Smirk! Smirk!**_

Naruto menyirami tubuhnya dengan air sambil bersenandung kecil. ia sekarang sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi, tapi masih sendiri. Teman-temannya yang katanya mau mengambil handuk belum juga datang, jadi dari pada nganggur mending dirinya berbasah-basah duluan.

_**Ngeekk...**_

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, membuat si pirang yang sedang berdiri di bawah shower itu tersenyum dan menghadap ke arah pintu. Karena kepalanya yang basah itu di tengokkan dengan cepat, rambutnya sedikit bergerak dengan beberapa air terciprak menimbulkan efek-efek blink-blink indah.

Menelan ludah masal, para seme yang baru pertama kali melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto langsung menatap liar dan menggerakkan matanya ke atas sampai ke bawah. Kulit tan mulus dan lembab, efek air yang terlihat seksi, bagian tubuh yang benar-benar-benar terekspos sempurna tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

_**Crot! Crot! Crot!**_

"HEH!?"

Naruto langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat teman-temannya tumbang bersamaan dengan darah mengalir deras melalui hidup mereka. Hendak ia berlari menghampiri ketujuhnya, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat iris birunya melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar dari organ tubuh cowok-cowok yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya itu.

"Ke-kenapa, semuanya berdiri?"

**The end!**

Wahaha, apanya hayo yang berdiri? Plak! Puasa woy! Ehem-ehem, sebenarnya niatnya gak begini, tapi gak tahu pas nulis berubah haluan. Dan apa ini bisa di sebut drebble? Mungkin nanti ini akan jadi fict kumpulan oneshoot, dan gak akan aku tulis sekuel dari Naruto dan Tujuh Seme OOC di summary, malainkan langsung kumpulan oneshoot. Eh, tapi kalau ternyata gak suka ya gak apa, hehehe...

Ada satu fict super abal lagi sih, canon tapi ada lagu dangdut bang toyib yang di rubah jadi bang sasu, Cuma karena terlalu abal gak berani publish, mungkin kalau ada yang bilang tertarik akan aku publish kapan-kapan.

Oke, sekian!

Arigatou, jaa.. ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
